Unexpected Family
by Squirrel of the Green Dawn
Summary: Harry and Remus are kidnapped by Tom and the Death Eaters. What will happened to them there? Will they want to leave or stay? Maybe SLASH, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

"My lord, I have urgent news." Severus Snape said knealing on the floor with his head bowed.

"What is it Severus?" The sixteen-year-older version of Tom Riddle asked.

"Harry Potter is to be married."

"What! He is only seventeen!" Tom screamed making his inner circle flinch.

"He is getting married at Hogwarts and Remus Lupin is his best man."

"What?" Greyback screamed.

"Greyback, is there a problem?" Tom asked.

"Remus Lupin is my pup that Dumbledor took from me. Please, My Lord, let me get him back. I need him back."

"Alright, Greyback. We will get him at the wedding along with Harry. I will not let that boy get married that young." Tom said slamming his fist onto the arm of his armchair.

**~HP~**

Harry looked at the woman that he was soon to be married to, her red hair casading down her back into soft curls, red lashes flashing infront of her green eyes. What could possibily runin this day? There was a cloud of somke and Remus turned into the twenty-year old Tom Riddle. The real Remus was in the hall restrained by Greyback. Many of the Order tryed to fight back, but an army of Death Eaters fought with them. Tom walked over to Harry and grabbed him. Whispering a small stunning charm, Harry fell into Tom, where he, lifted Harry up into his arms, one under his shoulders and the other under his legs, and left the school with his army.

**~HP~**

Remus had seen Greyback and went after him into the halls. Chasing him to the Great Hall's doors, he lost him. Looking around, he didn't see the shadow lurking behind him until an arm wrapped around his torso and a hand comming up to his mouth. He could feel the man's...no monster's teeth on his shoulder and he frozed. Greyback took in his sent of his pup and then bit down onto the old bite mark. Remus screamed into the hand and let the tears fall from his eyes. Greyback felt so bad and so sorry for his pup, but he had to do this to restrain him. Soon Remus fainted from the pain, he lifted his pup into his arms and apparated away with everyone else.

**~HP~**

The group apparated back to Riddle Manor and safely around the wards where only Tom and his inner circle Death Eaters could apparate into. Tom went to his room while Greyback when to his. Tom laid Harry onto his bed and sommened a chair close to the bed so he could sit next to his side. Greyback walked over to the fireplace and laid down with Remus in his arms on the firs that were laid down as his bedding. It would take them time but both Harry and Remus would learn to grow and trust them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry started to wake up from the small stunning charm. He was looking around the silver and green Victorian room that he was in, when his eyes landed on Tom Riddle that was in the room sitting next to his bed. He put down the book that he was reading on the nightstand and shifted to the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked him.

"Why would you care, your just going to kill me later." Harry asked with venom in his voice.

Tom looked at him and placed his hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Do you feel any pain in your scar?"

"No." Harry answered and with that little gesture he knew that at that point in time, for some weird reason, he could trust the man in front him. Tom smiled at him and held out his hand. Harry took it willingly and Tom led him to the door. "Let us go wait your friend in the study, shall we?" Harry nodded his head to the man and they both made the trip to the study.

~HR~

Remus first woke to the feeling of arms wrapped around him, and that he was pressed up against something hard and under something soft. He opened his eyes to see that he was pressed up against a heard chest and that he was under was a lot of fur pelts. He looked up to see who was holding him and he looked up into the eyes and face of Greyback. He tried to move out of the grip, but it only tighten even more. He then started to thrash around in the arms and was soon released. He jumped up onto his feat and backed away from the man...no monster in his eyes.

He felt and heard the sound of crunching leaves under his feet. He looked down and saw that the floor was like an autumn forest floor. He looked around and he saw that the room was like an autumn forest with a wooded door that was decorated with twisting of vines. he looked to the other side of the room, but it seamed to keep going on for thousands of miles of nothing but forest and other wolves who were now looking at him. He looked over to where he was just laying down at and at Greyback, who was now sitting on both his legs and behind him where a roaring fire was lighting in a fireplace.

Remus looked into the eyes of Greyback, who started to get up from his spot on the forest floor, and started to walk over to the Remus. Remus started to back up and he backed up into a tree. Greyback still came closer to him until he was mere inches away from each other. Greyback placed his hand on Remus' cheek in a comforting manor and Remus leaned into the touch. This was different then from all of the stories that he was told about the man that turned him into a wolf and it felt nice.

Everything seemed off about his life, but being with this monster...no man made him feel safe. Remus legs started to cave from under him and Greyback caught him in his arms. He lowered them both to the ground and pulled Remus closer to him. Leaning into Remus' ear, he whispered ever so softly, "Welcome home, pup." Remus looked up at him and hugged him just like Greyback was doing to him; clenching on like if they let go the other would be gone again. Soon all of the other wolves formed around them and sat on their knees. They all started to hug the other wolves and welcoming back their pup to the clan.

~HR~

Both of the wolves walked down to the study that they knew that the Dark Lord and Harry were waiting. Both Harry and Remus were to hear about the story of why they were their and the true story of the war. Once they reached the study, the door opened on its own and they saw Harry and Tom sitting across from each other on chairs across from a coffee table and Severus Snape sitting on the couch. Tom looked over at them and said, "Come in and get comfortable; we have a lot to talk about." They both walked in and the door closed behind them afterwards.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I had writer's block and then when I thought of something my computer go a virus and we had to get a new one. The first one we ordered was canceled and then reordered. So again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
